This section is intended to provide a background or context to the disclosed embodiments. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission and reception is proposed for 3GPP LTE Advanced (LTE-A). CoMP utilizes multiple, geographically dispersed nodes connected over a backhaul connection to a central processing unit to provide enhanced coverage and performance over conventional single node operation.
Coordinating the transmission from multiple, geographically dispersed antennas can be used to increase the signal-to-noise ratio for users far from the antenna sites, for example by transmitting the same time-frequency resources from multiple sites.